2D's New BF!
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Stuart leaves kong for a while to collect his thought, but he meets a attractive silver haired bloke that makes him feel happy. Possibly an AU & One shot. Rated T since I'm not making it anything else!
1. Chapter 1 'Erin'

Authors Note:

Just so you know I don't own Gorillaz, but I wish I did!

Slight AU if ya think about it!

Me: heh, I'm so excited

Stuart: me too!

Both: ~giggling like fools~

Chapter 1 "Erin"

Stuart Pot or 2D, was not the brightest guy, but he knew enough to get by in life. Things like the real world or just being serious in a situation that might be fatal. Yeah, those were things he could understand and there were others too, but playing dumb seems like the better alternative. Things hurt less if you don't think about them just like Stu doesn't think much at all.

If he had thought about every little thing then he'd never have joined Murdoc's band. He'd never deal with the way the ash green skinned man treats him or how he insults him as we'll as beats him. No, Stu doesn't mind much, but sometimes it gets hard to deal with everything when it involved Murdoc. Sometimes it hurts to a point, other times it can just stay fine; nothing bad will happen and his mind can just stay empty. It's how he copes with his problems, because Murdoc was the boss and what the boss says goes. But it'd be fan-freaking-tastic if the bassist stopped stealing his pain killers too, but he supposed not everything can be perfect. Though it'd be nice if the older man gave a flyin' crap about what he does to the blue haired man.

Stu knows he doesn't and it just makes him hate the man even more, but forgive him for it even if he doesn't want to. Why can't the older man see that Stuart isn't as useless as he always says?

See that the guy he calls "2D" has feelings and could easily leave if he wanted, but knows that he won't.

Lately, 2D's migraines have been getting worse ever since last weeks fight with Murdoc. They both said some things and yelled at each other which led to the older of the two punching the blue haired man in the face multiple times. It wasn't long before Russell pulled the older man off him and for 2D to get up, leaving Kong for a while so he could just get away, calm his nerves a bit. He needed time to think, something he rarely did, but right then was one of those rare moment.

Right now it's five AM on a saturday and he's in his room writing in his journal or diary about what happened, while he laid on his bed. He'd already taken his pain medicines for the migraines six minutes ago and effects where just now starting to kick in. Slowly the pain in his head turned into a small buzzing felling and then nothing. It felt good almost relaxing with the pain gone, making his body feel more light and less stressed, but heavy while moving.

He then abruptly stops writing in the notebook, closes it, then places it between his mattress. It's just bothers him how every thing he's written has something to do with the bass playing satanist. Nothing he wrote was happy ether; like everything he wrote made him depressed, gave him migraines and made him a bit tired. This was getting out of hand, in the way that makes it obvious that his will to fight the other man is really low. It's just not how he is. He doesn't want to fight if it means making them hate him, but it's already too late when it comes to Murdoc. The guy hated him for a long time and he still does; of course the singer doesn't even know why in the slightest.

Who would? No one that's who. Normal people wouldn't know these things, but he's not really normal in any way. That still doesn't really prove anything though, because even if he were then he'd still be left in the dark. He's always left in the dark. Only ever told anything if it upsets Murdoc in some way, shape or form.

All the stuff the bassist yells or hits 2D for is a load of bollocks and the singer knows it. At least that's one thing 2D knows, but it still not enough. If the older man could just give him a reason why then maybe he'd be able to understand and possibly try to fix it.

Fix it? The vocalist scoffed at the thought, before getting up and walking out of his room. The halls were quiet like they always are; void of any person or thing. That is unless you count Russell's weird taxidermy sculptures he makes out of dead animals and spare (junk) parts that lay around Kong Studios. Does that even matter and does it also bother him? Probably not and maybe a little, but he'll never bring it up the large drummer. It's mainly none of his business anyway.

Man, all these thoughts from before were giving him an annoying stinging feeling in the back of his skull. He sighs getting his jacket out of closet near the large living room. Pulling out his cell, Stuart leaves all three of his band mates messages on their phones. He places it back in his pocket and fishes around until he finds his keys. The vocalist sighs again as he walks out of Kong, locking the doors and feels more relieved. He was glad that he hadn't run into the bass player or his other two band mates like Russell or Noodle. Sure, the two didn't really do anything wrong in general, but he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

Crap! He should of taken his car, but then he would have run into Murdoc. Oh well, not like it really matters, he'll just have to walk to the next town over.

It's no big deal.

His legs were tired after walking about five miles. 2D looks around the town, city or whatever crapy place he was in with a bored expression.

The area was dingy. Buildings were left abandoned and the streets were covered in small bits of garbage. Yeah this place was definitely crapy. If you looked hard enough you might see a guy or two lying on the ground half drunk or completely stoned out of there mind. Nasty, this town was just gross and filthy which was kinda how the singer felt as he walked down the abandoned streets covered in trash.

He looked around a bit, his tired legs wandering in different directions until he noticed a CD shop to his right. It looked stable, so the bluenette walked in. Wow, it looked even better on the inside. Records, taps and CDs were everywhere and they appeared to be in good condition.

'I might as well buy something.' The blue haired man thinks, picks up two Gorillaz CDs then shuffles over to the checkout counter pay for them.

A white haired male with big red eyes was standing behind it seeming a bit depressed, slightly lonely too. 2D looked the guy over for a bit, liking how the other was just as thin as he was, if not thinner and a bit sorter. He did have curves though, almost womanly if you look close enough.

"Excuse me?" The vocalist said shyly, simply know for a fact that he was acting like a timid school girl.

The albino looks up from his long hair which reached his shoulders. He blinks then tilts his head a bit while staring into 2Ds eyes. It makes the vocalist fell like he's being judged. He knew his appearance wasn't normal in the slightest. Completely black eyes and blue hair was never considered normal, so why now? There's a chance the guy staring at him is grossed out by his features and is coming up with a way to ignore it.

"Your eyes..." Hear it comes. The singer waits for it but didn't expect him to say, "They're so cool."

Ok...that had been unexpected. Where was the insults or questions about how his eyes were like this. No one ever said anything nice about his eyes and compliments never came to him this easy or strait forward for that matter. How could this attractive albino think of him as cool. Anyone in their right mind would have been scared of him. Heck, any sane person would have ran away on sight.

"Um, c-could you say...um,... that again? I-i don't think I heard you," He stammered out slowly.

"I said your eyes are cool." The boy answered back, unfazed by the sputtering blue haired man.

"You're the first."

"What do you mean?"

Crap! He said that out loud. How could he be so stupid?! Aw screw it, he might as well tell the guy. Even if he doesn't know this person it might still make him feel better if someone listened to his problems. The only thing that matters is if the younger feels like listening.

Guess he'll just have to find out.

"My boss...", He starts tiredly, but continues. "He always calls me a faceache." The albinos eyes widen in surprise.

"Why? I think your quite handsome." The younger smiles up at him showing off purely white teeth and 2D blushes.

Well, that compliment was even more unexpected than the first. "Tha-thanks!" The older of the two murmured. "My names Stuart Pot, by the way. Do you wanna hang out later?" Jeez, he spoke without thinking again! What is wrong with him today!? Does he really need to hang with some random person to feel better? Darn it, he's becoming desperate for someone else's attention! What if the other says 'no'? Doesn't this mean he moving too fast?! Snap, the kid probably thinks he's a creeper for asking such a randomly weird question!

But man was he wrong.

"Erin Shooter and sure ya seem like a nice bloke!" Relived with a bit of excitement 2D smiles, showing his missing two front teeth and the boy giggles as he sees the bluenette's smile. "I'll close up the shop right now. We can go to my place if ya want."

Stuart razes an eyebrow. "Won't your boss get mad at you?"

"Nah! My dad owns the place. Plus it's also closing time." Erin explained while running around turning lights of. He then grabbed his jacket from behind the counter, then puts it on while grabbing his keys in the process.

"Whoa, what about the CDs?!" Stu peeped as he was pushed out of the store. Everything was going way too fast, but he kinda liked it. The attention was also nice, too.

"Keep'm it's not like your steeling if I say it's okay." The albino says double locking the doors with his keys. With that task done Erin grabs 2D's unoccupied hand and try's to drags him to his place. The vocalist laughs at how eager the kid is to leave work, remembering that's how he used to be before the accident.

Yeah, those were the days.

"Why ya smilin' like that?" The albino asked, still holding Stu's hand.

"Ah nothin'. Just thinkin' about when I was a teen." Erin fake gasped then started eyeing the older with a mock suspicious look. He then wiggled his nose and said, "I thought you were nineteen or something!" Now that almost made 2D laugh historically.

"Nope, I'm twenty-eight, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Well, you don't look your age. I thought you were twelve." The bluenette chuckled as he received an embarrassed blush from the smaller male.

"Why so young?!"

"'Cause you look like a little kid."

"Do not! I have you know that people say I seem older with this hair!" Erin pouted trying to look angry which just led Stu to chuckle again. The kid was a riot!

"Yeah and the face your making right now isn't telling them that you still act like a little kid?" He just couldn't help but tease the younger. The guys just so cute.

Erin fumed at him after what he said. 2D just keep laughing the the whole time. Soon they both start laughing together not even knowing why and keep walking with big smiles feeling like they've known each other for years.

What a beautiful day this is turning out to be and they were still holding hands, too.

Me: I hope you like I! This is my first published story.

Murdoc: This is your only published story.

Me: Shut up, Mudsie!

Murdoc: Whatever. Any way review this little punk so I can join this crappy storie.

Me: Don't say that it's supposed to be a one shot! And my story is not crapy!

Murdoc: Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Over

2D: love, I'm wondering when you'll update again.

Me: Never if I don't get a review! I just want someone to read my work.

Murdoc: No one will read this crap!

Me: Hush Mudsie! You're kill my spirit!

Murdoc: Not my fault you suck.

Chapter 2 Coming over

Stu never really thought a bloke was cute before, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to. He could make an exception. Besides this was making him feel a lot better than he anticipated. 'Might as well make the most of it.' He thought, then felt a shift in the area and looked around noticing that some of other houses looked to be a lot less crappy.

"Ah! My place is right hear." Erin said while pointing at the nice looking building that came into view.

2D whistled. "That's the nicest house here."

Erin beamed. "Your so nice Stuart."

"You can call me "2D" if you want."

"What does that stand for?"

"My eyes. Ya know, cause they're both fractured." He explained casually. The singer didn't even notice the other male frown.

"I think I'll just stick with Stuart, because its your real name," Erin replies.

The older shrugged. He didn't mind. Plus, it felt nice to have Erin call him by his original name. Just the way it rolled of the others tongue made him shudder internally.

When they got inside the house Stu took off his jacket, hanging it on the hooks near the door, while leaving the CD's in his jacket pocket. Erin hangs us his jacket too, before closing and locking the front door. He then went further into the house, 2D following close behind. They wandered into the kitchen first where the albino opened the fridge, searching for food. He picked out a big plate full of homemade cookies. Placing it on the kitchen table he went back inside his fridge and pulled out a jug of milk closing it afterwards. Erin put the jug on the table as well. After that he went to the nearest cabinet and grabbed two clean glass cups. Going back to the table, which 2D was now sitting at, Erin handed him one of the cups before poring himself some milk. The singer did the same and took a few cookies.

"Did you make these yourself?" He asked taking a bite out of one. Surprisingly they where very good.

The albino took a few too and blushed. "Well, yeah. I just got hungry so I made a few." The younger man blushed a bit more. He was embarrassed and didn't even have the slightest clue why. Maybe, because this is the first person to come to his house or it's also the only person he finds interesting. No that's can't it, but the thoughts just won't stop plaguing his mind.

"They taste really good." Stuart complimented while plucking a few more from the plate. They were just that good.

"Thank you." Erin blushed a bit more reaching his ears.

Feeling his own cheeks flush brightly, 2D smiles at how cute the albino is being. It was amusing and adorable. Such a cute face and shinny red eyes were bound to kill him. Sure, he'd never try anything, but it'd be nice to hang out with the younger male a bit longer. Heck, maybe he'd even ask the guy to stay the night at kong with him.

Now how would he ask him?

A few hours later Erin and Stuart fell a sleep on the couch after a zombie movie which Stu had picked out.

They talked, laughed and ate crisps at the scary scenes. This led to both of them to chock on the crisps a bit before breaking into fits of laughter of how stupid they both were. When they had finally calmed down the movie ended and 2D popped in another and they reaped the process. It was so much fun that both males fell a sleep on the couch with the TV still on and crisps stuck in their hair. Both were sporting great big smiles as they dream about the other and how fun there say was.

The next day Stuart woke up and felt something laying on his chest. He looked down noticing Erin was still fast a sleep. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered what happened yesterday. Then he paused.

His band mates, crap! He'd forgotten to about why he left. No wait, he'd left a them all text messages yesterday morning! They must have seen it or Noodle must have. He shifted a bit making sure not to wake up and pulled out his cell checking for any missed calls, but there was only one. It was from Murdoc. Why the bloody hell would he of all people call him. Didn't the older hate his guts? If so then why call in the first place? Man, this was so confusing. What is his deal? Well, screw him its not like Stu has to call the guy back.

"Shit...", Stuart whispered out. But if he doesn't call the older man back he'll be beaten up for sure! Sure, it's not out of the ordinary to be beaten up by Murdoc, but it's starting to get on his nerves. He can't go through one of those today after just making a new friend and maybe a possible future lover, one that makes him happy. This one could be a keeper this time for sure. They both just seem to click. Now all he needed was a way to ask the other male out. Though he didn't know if the other likes the same gender so it'd be a bit difficult to ask. He was gonna have to take things slow and Murdoc's crazy might ruin that. He knew what he had to do. It was so obvious that it made him feel like a complete fool than he already was.

He was going to lie.

Wow, it's going to be hard. He sucks at lying. Everyone in the band knows that, but that didn't mean he couldn't stretch the truth a bit. All he had to do was tell them he was at a friends house. Since Erin is his friend, Noodle and Russell will definitely believe him. Then there's Murdoc who'd see through his lie so if he brought Erin with him than it might turn out well and he won't get hit. That may be moving a bit too fast, but Erin did bring him home so it should be okay to bring the albino over.

Now all he has to do is ask. Easier said than done. He'd have to think this out a bit. Not that he doesn't mind thinking, but he'd just end up blowing everything out of proportion. Yes, he just needed to calm down and ask the kid, simple as that. Go with the flow, but don't let it take him away. That's what he'll do. He takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around the smaller male hoping the other won't wake up soon so he could stay longer.

He knew he couldn't; he wished he could, but he couldn't. There's no way he could stay here any longer the necessary. It'd make him feel guilty like he's betraying the band by running away. "Ugh, it's just so hard to leave!" Stuart whispered harshly as he held the sleeping albino tighter making him stir from his quite slumber.

"Hmm, Stuart?" Erin broke softly from the older males embrace and rubbed his eyes with the back of slightly clenched fists. "Are you leaving?" He asks while laying back down on Stuart. Surprised that the other didn't push him away, the vocalist wraps his arms back around the smaller. Erin shifts a bit in his hold to get comfortable completely okay with the close contact.

"Yeah I gotta go soon, but I promise I'll try to come back over tomorrow." Stuart added quickly as he saw the albino frown from his words.

"C-can I at least come with you?" Stuart paled a bit and felt his heart flutter as well. Curse the sodding feeling! Now he's been backed into a corner.

"I'm not sure if it'd be okay with my mates if I had someone over." He explains trying to get around the topic without say no. Stu didn't want to beat around the bush like this, but his minds still unsettled. If he takes things too fast it might ruin their new found relationship or it might make everything awkward between them. Yes, he wants to see where it takes them, but it probably won't turn out for the best. Hell, it might end it all together! Crap, why does everything have to be so complicated!? Why can't he just stop psyching himself out about the problem and calm the freak down?

"I wanna come over." Erin whines breaking the vocalist from his escalating thoughts. The albino pouted cutely when he gets the others attention. "Aren't you a grown man. Plus isn't a friend supposed to support you no matter what?" Erin argued looking strait into the others eyes. The stare was stern and strait forward, just like his personality. Add the pouty lips and you get an adorably upset child on your hands. Sheesh, this guy would be the death of Stuart one day.

Defeated by the cute banter 2D sighs tiredly, "Fine, but if anything happens you go strait home, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy Stuart." The younger says smugly with a smirk. He then gets up off the older male and stands up to stretch. "I'm gonna go take a shower first so just wait 'til I'm done and then we can go." Erin chirped happily as he ran up stairs to the bathroom.

'I'm surprised I haven't gotten one headache yet.' Stuart thinks gleefully as he hears the shower being turned on. He then thinks of how cute Erin looked just a moment ago. 'Ah, he was so c-!' Something stops his mind in its tracks. It was...singing. No, it was Erin's singing! No doubt it sound quit good albeit girly compared to his own, but fantastic nonetheless. 'Angelic.' The older thinks, listening contently to the beautiful voice of the albino.

When the song ended he snapped out of its trance, hearing the water being turned off . Then there had been some shuffling sounds. After that he heard Erin yelp and come down stairs. "I'm ready!" He squeaks out sounding out of breath.

"What happened?"

"I almost fell down the steps." The albino said plainly while drying his hair with a small towel, dressed in a large t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans with high-tops. He looked adorable.

"Wow, your tiny!" 2D laughs out while holding his stomach. The singer wanted to say cute, but it might make them both feel awkward.

Erin huffs and throws the small damp towel at 2D's face. "Laugh at that!" He says as the towel hits the older man strait in the face. The white haired man bursts into a fit of giggles when 2D scowls at him throwing the towel on the floor. The older then smirks making Erin stop laughing all together, shuddering. "H-hey why are you smilln' like that?" Erin asks backing up a bit. The blue haired man inches toward him still smirking. "W-we could talk about this. Your the one who laughed first!" He yells about to make a run for it, but Stuart's already tackling him to the ground.

"I've got you now!" Stuart laughs triumphantly and starts tickling him.

Giggling uncontrollably Erin shouts, "Nooooo, hahaha!" Stuart ignores his pleas and continues to torture (tickle) the other until he's shedding tears.

"You jerk!" The albino whines grumpily while wiping away the tears. "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey, your the one who threw in the towel." The vocalist snickered.

Erin scuffs, but smiles. "That was the worst pun I've ever heard!"

"You just don't get comedy."

"What part of that of that was comedy?"

"All of it." This time it's Erin's turn to snicker.

"Come on lets leave, before I bust a gut." The albino says sarcastically as he grabs his and 2D's coats. "Here." He throws the other jacket swiftly to Stuart then puts his own on.

Smiling idiotically the singer pulls on the thin garment and his sneakers before following Erin out.

Me: I'm hoping to get better!

Murdoc: You'll never achieve anything with your bloody writing. Makes me sick just reading it.

Me: That's it! I'm about to rip you a new one, you ugly green skinned freak!

Murdoc: Bring it on, ya sodding little punk!

Me & Murdoc: - fist fighting-

2D: Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Murdoc

Murdoc: Finally I'm in the story.

Me: Shut up about that! It you I must apologize to the readers! I'm going be taking a bit longer on the forth chapter! I know the other ones were quick, but I need time! Now here's Noodle!

Noodle: Please enjoy the story!

)))))))

Chapter 3 Murdoc

About two and a half hours later they finally made it to kong studios. Walking through the zombie-less landfill both reached the front door tiredly. Unlocking and opening the front door, 2D quickly pushes Erin inside. They may not see any now, but those zombies were crafty buggers if you're not careful. He then slams the door shut and locks it with a relieved sigh. If there had been zombies in the front they'd have to use the car lot and Stuart is not in the mood to see Murdoc right now.

"Toochi!" Out of no where Noodle jumps the vocalist surprising both males.

"Noods calm down! I left a text message to everyone. Didn't you get it?" He asked laughing as he hugs the japanese teen who could now speak english.

"Yeah I got it, I just missed you." The female guitarist says while climbing off of him and looks to the albino. "Hello." She chirps and smiles at him expectantly.

"Hi." Erin replies happily with a nervous blush. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was studying him some how. Ignoring it he just smiles as she runs back to who knows where. "She seems like a nice girl. Is she your sister?"

Stuart shakes his head. "Nah, she's just a good friend of mine. Anyway, are you hungry?" He asked as he took Erin's jacket and put it inside the closet next to them. The shorter male nodded briefly and Stuart grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. When they got there Russell was already making everyones lunch and Noodle sat at the table eating her portion.

"Yo 'D' glad you came back in time for lunch." The big boned man said and turned around only to notice the white haired "kid" standing next to the singer. "Ey yo who's kid is that?" 2D felt the albino grip his hand hard before letting go.

"Russ, Noods this is Erin." Stuart says simply.

"Yo, how old are you?" The drummer asked while placing the prepared plates on the table.

"Twenty-one." The drummer razes an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then sorry for callin' ya a kid." Well he feels like total dick now. Now a bit embarrassed and ashamed Russell goes back to making lunch.

"So where's Muds?" 2D pipes trying to lighten the mood even if the person in question is a bad choice. An extremely bad choice if think about all the crap he put them all through.

Russell just shrugs. "I don't know 'D' probably getting himself drunk, again. All I know is he better get his green cracker behind down here and eat the lunch I made." Huffing angrily the drummer keeps flipping the pancakes on the stove.

'Well that's nothing new.' The vocalist thinks while he ushers Erin over to the table. Both sat down leisurely, but before Erin could sit in his chair, 2D boldly pulls him into his lap. The silverette blushes brightly noticing the other two occupants were staring at them. This just go awkward.

"'D' are you two together or somethin'?" Russell asks.

"N-no." Erin stammered trying his hardest to get rid of red flush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Nah, Russ I'm just teasing him." Stuart explained and let Erin take his original seat. 'But kinda I wish we were.'

"Stuart, you jerk!" The albino seethed.

"It's not my fault you look and act like a little kid." Stuart retorted while eating his food. "You're so short it's so hard to tell."

"Do not! I'm way more mature than you are!" Erin whined back. "And I am not short I'm 5'4 and I'm average for my hight!" He pouts again and Stuart could help messing with him again.

"See, you're acting like one right now." Stu pointed out quite smugly. "And I think you got shorter." Man it's so much fun to tease the younger, it made him feel happy. If anything it might get him out of his slump he's been having.

"Humph." Erin crosses his arms.

In the background Noodle and Russ were laughing at the small banter. They've never seen 2D act so... So happy. He was actually smiling without it being forced and his attitude seemed more relaxed than stressed. His demeanor is more confident and more self assured. Not like he used to be. Before, he was always getting migraines, mainly because of their band leader, Murdoc. It's definitely his fault for why 2D got those headaches and bruises. Stuart could just be standing there one minute and the next Murdoc's beating the living daylights out of him. To make matters worse the vocalist doesn't fight back or do anything the prevent it physically. But that's not in his fault. Being a kind hearted person he was made him forgive everything the bassist did, be it verbal or physical abuse. It's also taken it tole on the blue haired man too. Not only did he fell depresses, but fearful which left him agitated when ever he saw the green skinned satanist. If it weren't for Erin stepping into Stuarts life at this moment he would have lost his mind.

"Erin you got some food on your cheek." Stuart pointed out when the silvertte ate a little too fast.

"Oh thanks." The younger wipes at the wrong cheek out of instinct. "Did I get it?"

"No," the singer said and leaned in to wipe it away with his thumb. He then licks the substance off and goes back to eating, Erin does the same thankful for getting that cleared up. Both males hadn't noticed the guitarist and the drummers questioning stares.

A few minutes later the one person Stuart didn't want to see came into the kitchen. He was strutting confidently into the room with smug smirk on his face which makes stuart feel a bit uneasy. He's up to something, but his mix matched eyes weren't giving anything away, but the way he was acting showed something bad could possibly happen. Murdoc is a time bomb and if you don't give him what he wants he'll explode. It's the calm before the storm and that storm is 5'7 with shaggy bangs and greenish skin. Get ready 'cause there's about to be some fireworks.

"Hey Murdoc-san." Noodle greeted feeling the need to break the tension in the room that the bassist had created effortlessly.

Luckly the older hadn't noticed Erin yet. "Mornin', Luv." He answered as he sat in the empty seat where his food is. Eating he glanced around table and his eyes landed on Erin.

Everyone tensed then waited for it. Let the fireworks begin!

"Why is there some random bird in my house?" Erin flinched and everyone else's hearts almost stopped at his words.

'Did he just call Erin a girl?' They all think then look to the silverette to retaliate with a snappy remark, but he just sits there and continues eating. It's like he didn't hear the green skinned bassists rude comment.

"Well...? Is anybody gonna bloody answer me!?" The green skinned male yells irritably.

"I-!" Stuart was about to say something, but Erin cut him off.

"I asked if I could come over." The smaller male says plainly. "By the way, I'm a guy."

Murdoc starts laughing crazily. "Really, because you look like a damn bird." He points out quite rudely. "What are you some kind of cross dressing faggot!?" He's words hit Stuart hard since he's been thinking about dating said man.

'What would he say if I told him I kinda like the kid?'

"Murdoc-san, I think you should stop." Noodle warned as she saw Erin twitch. To her disappointment the older kept laughing and calling the silverette names.

Feeling a bit annoyed Erin stands and leaves the room. 2D goes and follows him. 'Murdoc went too far!'

"Murdoc-san that was very rude!" The female guitarist chided. She then goes after the silverette and the singer as well.

"You're an ass ya know that Muds." Russell growled while getting up to collect the plates.

"Who bloody cares?! It's my house and I can say whatever the hell I please." Murdoc sneered while crossing his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the table.

"You know what?" Russel says furiously as he picks up the bassist by the front of his shit. "This isn't just your house. It's OUR house." Murdoc's now lifted a foot in the air and thrown out of the kitchen. "You better go apologize or I'll break your nose again, ya dig." With that said the drummer shuts the kitchen door in Murdoc's face before he could retaliate.

Grumbling furiously the bassist stands up slowly before heading to 2D's room were the singer, guitarist and the silverette might be.

Meanwhile in the vocalists room Erin was on the bed sitting on Stuart's lap fuming about how Murdoc's a big jerk and that he should have punched the bassist. Noodle on the other hand sat at the foot of Stuart's bed rubbing Erin's back and explaining why Murdoc had been acting that way.

"Chin-up luv, that's just how he acts. You'll get used to it I promise." 2D says trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

The female guitarist smiles and quietly excuses herself, walking out of the room. While trotting down the hall she sees Murdoc and glares daggers at him. The older simply ignores the guitarist though the weight of her stare leaves him feeling like complete ass. He hadn't meant to say all that crap, but the kid did look like a cute bird. Maybe ever cutter and prettier then a normal bird. He'll never admit that anyone, not even himself. Well, to himself mostly, because man he had been acting a bit... no a lot like an sodding idiot. Heck, he might even like the kid and he blow it by be a total sod.

Feeling the weight of all the pressure his band mates put on him made his head hurt. He's Murdoc Alphonce Niccals for cryin' out loud he shouldn't have to give two shits about that albino, so why does it seem different now? 'Damn this is confusing!' He growls inwardly having reached the singer's door and had been standing there for half an hour or so and just kept staring at it furiously content on figuring this out.

"Aw, screw it!" He whispers harshly and slowly opens the cream colored door only to find Erin sleeping soundly on the bed while Stuart played his keyboard softly in the background. Both hadn't noticed his presence yet to his disappointment. Walking in swiftly Murdoc comes up to 2D's side which startles the singer making him go off-key and drop his keyboard quite loudly. Luckily the silverette stays unstirred by the noise, but reaches and grabs Stuart's right arm tightly. Both the older males blink at the sleeping albino, before staring back at each other.

"Muds, why are you here." Stuart whispers as the bassist seems to be in a bit of a daze.

"None of your business faceache!" Murdoc growled out lowly. He didn't want to wake up the younger. Why? He didn't know for sure, but that could wait 'til later.

"So you just decided to come in my room?"

"Yeah?" Crap, he said that in a question!

"O-kay..." 2D says a bit confused by the others actions, but doesn't question it. He didn't want to get hit today by the bassist anyway.

'Not like I ever did in the first place.'

The room becomes silent for a moment. Both say nothing and look in a different direction. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. The two were tremendously nervous about their situation. So terrified that they'd be crushed into bits from the pressure. So much tension you wouldn't find a knife sharp enough to cut it. Damn, it is was so embarrassing!

"So why are you here?" Both of the older males freeze then look down at the small male cuddling his cheek into Stuart's hand, innocent red eyes staring back at them. It's just so adorably cute too.

"Um..." 2D's at a loss for words and so is Murdoc.

Erin's still half a sleep so he only partially understands what's going on. He sleepily stares at them a blinks a few times before sitting up. "Is something wr-!"

Murdoc interrupts by saying, "I'msorry!" So fast Erin barely understand what he meant. The bassist then dashes out the room with the intent to drink himself silly for acting so out of character. What everlasting freak was he doing acting like a damn love stuck bird?!

Back at in Stuart's room Erin just stares at the open door in confused manner, before laying back down, pulling singer with him.

"Hey Stuart, what was that all about?"

"I haven't a clue, luv." Erin blushes at the word 'love'.

"You such a man killer Stuart." The silverette points out, resting his head on the older males chest with a small giggle.

"Really, I haven't noticed." The bluenette said with an air of innocence while wrapping his arms around the small male.

Erin fells his eyes grow heavy from the small talk, but forces himself to stay awake a bit longer. He didn't want to fall a sleep on the older again though it did seem like a tempting offer.

"Hey, are you still awake." For some reason the older's voice sounded so far away. "Hmm?" He was so close. His eyes shut and his breathing becomes more slow and even.

Erin had fallen a sleep.

"G'night,luv." Stuart whispers as the silver haired male quietly snores on his chest. With a goofy smile playing on his lips 2D also falls into a peaceful sleep.

-/-

Me: I hoped this is okay! I've done my best!

That's all I ever wanted.

Stuart: Well I think it's nice, Luv.

Me: Thanks Stu, Erin's such a lucky guy to have you! Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Worst & Best Day Ever

Me: Finally... I've written somethinnnnnng... (decaying a bit)

Noodle: Are you okay?

Me: yes I-I feel finnnnne...(face down on the floor)

Stuart: Maybe you should lie down a bit... on your bed.

Me: I'm okaaaaaay...(still on the floor) the floor feels niiiiiice... (going to take a break for a while on the next chapter)

Murdoc: Just let the bloody damn punk rot, I'm outta here!(leaves)

Stuart: Um... Please enjoy the story?

Chapter 4 Worst & Best Day Ever

Stuart and Erin woke up three hours later refreshed. "That nap was so nice." Erin yawned, stretching his back and sighs after hearing it pop.

The older of the to nodded in agreement. "I think Russ is making dinner?" Stuart chirped with a happy smile. He'd gotten to sleep in the same bed as Erin, so it's kinda hard not to feel a bit giddy for his accomplishment. He's on cloud nine, noting could bring him down from that.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, too." The younger of the two said as his stomach growled loudly. They both laugh at how odd that was. "Come on let's just go, before I starve to death." Erin quipped and grabbed Stuart's hand. The bluenette blushes brightly at the others bold act. The younger doesn't notice it and he feels a wave of relief wash over him. Jeez, who know a little cutie like Erin could make his heart swell with joy. Heck, he didn't even know himself and the younger still doesn't relies how wanted he is.

'I hope he stay's over night.' Stuart thinks briefly as they enter the lift. He pushes the button for the second floor and the doors start to close, but someone slips inside quickly before that happens. Said person slams into Erin nocking him to the elevator floor with a loud thud. Stuart watches this happen stunned by who had ran into Erin.

"Get off me!" Erin whines, pushing the heavy person off his body and goes to hide behind 2D.

"Murdoc, what the hell?!" 2D barks, not giving two shits that he's yelling at his boss. He feels Erin cuddle closer to his back, trembling, which makes his anger rise. Why did the damn bassist have to be such an asshole all the time? Stuart wishes he knew, but right now he wanted to punch the sodding satanist.

The green skinned man gets up on wobbly legs, hiccuping a few times. He leans against the wall heavily and looks towards them dazedly. "Waaat?" The bassist asked, slurring the word a bit.

Stuart sighed in disappointment of the old green bloke. "Murdoc are you drunk?" His eyes narrow at the other when he gets a nod. "Muds you should lay off the alcoh-" He stops talking to sniffed the air and began to scowl. "You're high, too! Why would you go back to that stuff?!" Stuart clenched his fists. 'This can't be happening right now.' His mouth sets in a hard frown. "You could have talked to one of us." He tried to say this calmly, but the words came out stressed and agitated.

"Yeah...well, I didn' wan' to talk wit..." The older trailed off and looked at Erin. "Who is tha'?" He asked, stepping closer to Stuart to try and see the silverette. He didn't make if far though, when the bluenette pushed him away with a low growl of his name. Stunned by the act of physical contact from 2D, the older stayed still, waiting for the other to speak even though his drug clouded mind made it hard to focus.

"Murdoc, I don't understand, what's the deal? You said you wouldn't use drugs anymore!" Stu yelled. "Why did you lie?! You know what that stuff does to you, yet you lied to us about quitting!" Now the yelling has turned into full blown screaming. He was angry, pissed even. Gosh, he wanted to hit him. Hit him so bad and smash his face in. This was ridiculous. Why did he put up with this shit? Stuart hears the elevator doors open and sighs, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't tell the others, they've worked so hard to get the ungrateful bastard to quit. No, he can't tell them about this.

Looking to the green skinned man one more time he says, "Look, I won't tell the others. But promise me you'll stop, okay? It may not feel like it, but we need you Muds...the real you not this." With that said, 2D grabs Erin's hand and drags him out of the lift. His mind was blazing as speed down the hall.

'To think this day turned out so great and now it's ruined. Dammit, Muds!'

* * *

"Toochi, Erin; what's wrong?" Noodle asked with a concerned tone as both males had stayed silent throughout the whole meal. They were now sitting in the large living room on the couch watching a normal movie. Usually, 2D would beg for them to watch a scary zombie one, but he hadn't said a word. This certainly set off some weird vibes to the small teenage guitarist. She also figured it had something to do with the bassist, but kept silent out of respect for her friends problems.

Stuart noticed her concern and ignored it for his own sanity. He couldn't tell them. It'll break their hearts and ruin their days as well. To top it off Erin's acting a bit distant towards the other two, except Stuart and hadn't said a word at all about the incident. He'll only nod or shack his head every time Russell asked him a question.

"Yo, 'D' is there somethin' up man? Is it somethin' serious that you should tell us?"

Fuck, he made his despair known. He's gotta come up with a good lie! "No, I'm fine Russ, honest. I'm just a bit upset that I lost in a video-game with Erin." Stuart explained with a fake smile that he was sure no one could tell looked any different from the real one.

"Is that it?" Russell sighed in relief, totally believing a poor story like this.

"Is that the whole story?" Noodle asked skeptically.

Stuart kept his cool, trying not to sweat under the pressure. "Yeah, I kinda overreacted a bit, but I'm just sulking, luv."

Taking this for a proper answer the female guitarist shrugs and decide to leave him be after processing all the information that was given, also believing the poorly told lie.

'Fuck, that was close.' Stuart mentally kicks himself for involving Erin, but decides to talk to the younger later, away from listening ears and in the safety of his own room. No way is this going to ruin the bluenette's relationship with the silverette. It's just not happening. He'll also need to talk with the bassist about the drugs. This day was just getting worse by the minute. Can't he ever get a break?! 'I think I'm getting a headache.' He thinks while getting up slowly, then leaves the living room unnoticed by Russell and Noodle. Both band mates are too engrossed by the movie, but Erin sees him leaving so he follows after the singer.

"Stuart... are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Stu breathed out.

"Are you sure?"

The older sighs. "It's fine, really."

"W-what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine, Erin!" He says a bit more sternly then he'd meant to.

"Then why can't you look at me?" The younger asked, grabbing Stuart's hand to get him to stop.

Shit he can't lie this time! "I-I-..." 2D turns around to show his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, pooling at his shirt. Erin frowns sadly and with a pang of guilt he wipes them away with the thumb of his free hand.

"Stuart, please don't cry." The silverette begged bringing him into a hug. "Shhhh, don't cry." He whispered softly into the others neck while calmly rubbing small circles over Stu's back.

The bluenette sniffles lightly into the smaller males hair before speaking. "I-I'm sorry Erin."

"Stuart," The smaller male sighs out. "I'm not mad or anything. What happened today wasn't your fault so stop putting yourself down."

"B-but..." The bluenette trails off feeling stupid for trying to defend the bassist at a time like this. Erin was right, he'd done nothing wrong, but it still made him feel guilty about it. He couldn't do anything to get Murdoc to stop taking the drugs and it made him feel so useless. It felt like all those years the green skinned man spent in rehab were just a lie.

"Twelve years..." He whispered. Still holding Erin tightly 2D brings the smaller to the floor with him.

"Wha-" The silverette tried to speak, but the pleading look in the bluenette's eyes kept him silent.

"Twelve years ago M-Murdoc was in a rehab slash nuthouse center. Six long years we waited, but never got the results we wanted until his mind wasn't so overrun by drugs and just crazy." Stuart knew this was a story he had to tell some time, but he'd figured now was a better time than any. "He'd done so much heroin and pot that he'd lost his mind and tried to kill me. I couldn't fight back, because I was only fifteen and Noodle had been seven at the time. She could hardly understand a word we said sometimes." He shacks a bit, then Continues. "She was also the one that got Muds off me, but Russ was the one that beat the shit out of him. Or so I thought since I'd passed out from a few blows to the head and a dislocated arm. I also had several gashes in my left arm and side from when he used a knife. He said he c-could..." Fuck, he couldn't finish. But he has to, for Erin even if it was a harsh memory of why he feared the bassist so much.

"H-he said he couldn't stand being around me anymore and stabbed me repeatedly. Afterward, Murdoc punched and kicked me in the head. Then he pulled on my arm until it was dislocated. I should have died, but I got lucky cause the knife wasn't that long and the jacket I'd been wearing was really balky. If it weren't for his poor choice in weapon and my jacket, I'd be laying in a pool of my own blood with a dislocated arm with a smashed up head. That's also when noodle came in and pulled him off me and Russ rushed in after her. I'd passed out, but faintly I could hear Russ yelling and screaming.

When I came to I was in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of wires and cords. Stitches on my face and arms. It took three months for me to heal. Apparently, I'd been in a "short" two month long coma. Then after I woke up they had me on a waiting list to get physical therapy for my arm. That took a month."

"How come they couldn't do it when you woken up?" Erin asked feeling the need to say something.

"They said it'd cause me to go back into the coma so it'd be best if they'd run a few tests before hand. I got discharged three weeks after. When I finally got out Russ & Noods told me they'd sent Muds to a rehab slash nuthouse, while I'd been in the hospital. I was still a naive little kid so I asked if I could visit him. Russ said no, saying Murdoc's too dangerous and hopped up on drugs. I begged for him to let me go 'cause I felt that it wasn't his fault and that the drugs had just screwed with his head."

This surprised the silverette. "Why would you still want to go?"

"Well at the time I was only fifteen years old, really clueless and mentally dumb for awhile and forgave him for everything. I still do, but it's starting to get on my nerves!" As he said this Stuart's anger flared and he held Erin tightly to his chest, suffocating the silverette.

"Stu... I can't breath!" The younger yelled into his shirt making it sound like a muffled scream.

The older quickly lets him go. "Sorry, luv. I just lost my cool a bit." He apologizes, completely forgetting how serious the conversation was a moment ago.

"I can see that." Erin said sarcastically with a huff. "Do you at least feel better now?"

2D gives him a sad smile."Yeah... it felt nice to get that off my chest."

"Anyway, how about you turn in for the night Stu? I'll stay in the guest room down the hall for the night, okay?" Erin offered, sounding a bit sleepy himself. Mostly from all the tension and drama that played out throughout the night. Jeez, and it was already 2 AM!

2D was about to protest for fear of Murdoc coming in while Erin slept, but felt silly since it's already passed twelve. The bassist never leaves his winnebago around this time and would be passed out cold in his bed. Still, he wanted to stay with Erin. The silverette is still his responsibility, after all. However, he didn't want to be selfish. That wouldn't really help. He needed to sleep or maybe a few pills to set him strait, then he'd be out for a whole day. Jeez, why was everything so complicated all of a sudden?! Was this really affecting him this much. Perhaps he should tell Noodle and Rus-...

"Stuart?"

"Yes?"

"You're zoning out." The silverette pointed out with a concerned expression.

'Heh, he looks so cute when he's worried.' The bluenette's mind cooed as he felt heat rise to his pale cheeks. Man he had it bad. Here he was poring his heart out to the bloke and the next thing he does is day dream about him. What in heavens name is his problem today?

"Stuart?" Erin asked again seeming to be amused this time.

"Yes?" 2D focuses back on Erin.

This time the younger just giggles instead of answering. "Lets just go to your room Stu. I'm sure you'll feel better in there." With that Erin dragged 2D down to his room. Once there Erin started getting undressed. Stuart saw this and stammered out, "Why are you taking your cloths off!" No why, it had to be a dream. Erin... undressed in his room. It's one of the best fantasies in the world and it's happening in his room. 'Fuck!' Stuart quickly covered his nose to keep himself from bleeding out.

Erin pulls down his pants and gives 2D a confused look. "Why are you holdin' your face?"

Shit, he's gotta make something up! "N-no reason, luv. I'm Just... uh... sniffing my hand!" Okay saying that made him look even more stupid. 'Why can't I tell better lies!'

"O-kay? Anyway, can I borrow a shirt?" Erin asked about to pull down his underwear, but stops at a large t-shirt was thrusted in to his face. He looks over it to find 2D not holding his face anymore, but his eyes were shut tightly. "H-here!" The bluenette stammers out and hands the large garment to Erin.

Being as oblivious as he is the silverette simply takes the shirt from the singer and puts it on over his naked torso. After that he pulls of his pants along with his boxers. That's when Stuart finally opened his eyes only to get an eye full of Erin creamy pale legs. It's a good thing he's still young cause he be having a heart attack just from that alone. Who wouldn't? Damn, why is so hard to keep his hormones in check?! They'd just had a heart to heart conversation like ten minutes ago yet here he is fantasizing about a boy that is right in front of him half nak-! Stuart feels himself drool a bit. 'Dammit.' 2D thinks and quickly whips it away with the end of his sleeve. He's going to fell like such a bloody ass later!

"Stuart are you alright?" Erin asked concerned as he saw 2D's face turn bright red. "Are you sick?"

The older just waves his questions off. "Nah I-I'm fine. Just a bit tired, luv."

"Well," Erin starts as he climbs into the older males queen sized bed and holds open the covers. "Then let's go to bed then." He says with a bright smile and yawns afterward, showing how sleepy he was.

'Shit that's so cute.' The singers mind whispered. Who was he to turn down such a tempting offer?

* * *

Me: That took forever!

Stuart: I know, and I think it's nice!

Me: Aw thank Stu!

Stuart: (smiles) You're welcome!

Erin: (rolls eyes and laughs) Anyway, please review!


End file.
